Field Of The Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a competitive and interactive board game using an object of play, generally a ball. In particular, this invention provides a game for two or more competitive players who both move, and oppose movement of, an object of play over a topologically unique playing surface. Readers generally familiar with pinball devices, table hockey and similar table or board games will recognize a few of the incidents of those games.